


Afterglow

by Bun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Scorbus, Smut, fic request, misuse of locker room showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun/pseuds/Bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day of quidditch tryouts, team captain Scorpius just wants to relax in the showers by himself. Albus gets more than he bargained for when trying to surprise his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Both boys are in Slytherin.

Quidditch tryouts had been an utter bust today. There was no focus thanks to the sheets of icy rain and the way some of the first years were complete shit at flying. Scorpius had to spend most of his time playing babysitter instead of team captain. One of the firsties had fallen off his broom from quite a height and despite Scorpius attempts to catch him, he’d still ended up a little banged up. 

It was just his luck that his first year as captain, during his first tryout to fill two empty slots on the team, there’d be terrible weather. Scorpius snorted and started on the straps for his shin guards in a rough way, yanking hard at the leather. His quidditch uniform was positively soaked and he was chilled to the bone. He needed a quick shower to rid himself of the mud one of his potential players had accidentally kicked at him when she landed. The warmth would be good for him too. A warmth that didn’t stem from his torrid imagination.

Perhaps luck would be on his side and a shower would rid him of the thoughts that had lurked in the back of his mind about the team’s Seeker.

The rain had done wicked things to Albus Potter. His quidditch uniform had been a second skin and more than one aspiring member of the squad had gone unnoticed because Scorpius was trying, discreetly, to eye his best mate. On the occasions Albus had caught him he had smiled or rolled his eyes, pretending as if he was looking for silent support in the travesty that was their tryouts. Of course his best friend had flashed his sweet smile back or knowingly shook his head. Later, when Scorpius had calmed himself, he’d whine to Albus and if he were exceptionally lucky maybe his friend would offer to work out the kinks in his shoulders from stress. It had happened a few times and Scorpius had almost thought that Albus had ulterior motives.

No. Albus Potter was as pure as could be. The one time they’d kissed had been on a dare. Some fifth year Slytherin girls had all but begged them to at the Halloween dance last year and, being the ‘gentleman’ he was, Scorpius had felt compelled to oblige them. Neither of them had bothered with dates and, as best friends, they decided to go together. Those wool-headed girls thought it meant they were together in a more literal sense and goaded Scorpius into kissing Albus. It was just to shut them up. That’s what he’d said. That’s what he’d promised Albus as he pulled back, still grinding his hips into the other young man’s. It was the sort of kiss that certainly didn’t belong in public and the girls had been scandalized.

Scorpius was sure he’d frightened Albus too. His friend had stiffened and squeaked, pulling away and excusing himself. Scorpius had banished himself to a table until he could recover his senses and his pants weren’t so tight about his groin.

The memory of Albus’ lips haunted him as he stripped off the last of his gear and made his way into the showers. They had been softer than he’d expected and much more willing to part for his tongue than he’d thought Albus would allow. 

Groaning, Scorpius turned on the water of the corner shower and before he could think better of it, he began to stroke himself thinking of those lips. What would they feel like on his neck? How would Albus kiss him if his hand were on his cock instead? Scorpius shivered at the idea, moaning his best mate’s name as the water beat against his chest and his hand worked himself into a frenzy.

"And I thought I was going to get a chance to sneak up on you! You were in another world while you were getting undressed!" An all too familiar voice sighed the words behind him and Scorpius froze, holding his erection in one hand. 

Shit shit shit. 

He glanced over his shoulder and managed a half smile, swallowing quickly and hoping that Albus would turn around and take the other shower stall behind him. The little wooden walls didn’t offer much privacy and if his friend even spared a glance over the partition he’d see that Scorpius was much more aroused than he should be when speaking his name.

Luck wasn’t with him today; if there was an opposite of Felix Felicis someone had put it in his morning tea. Albus slipped off the towel around his hips and hung it on the little hook at the end of the low wall. Scorpius bit his lip to withhold a groan at the idea of Albus naked and so close to him. He tried to shift so his hips were out of sight but the other young man wasn’t the Slytherin seeker and blind; he blinked as he caught a glimpse at Scorpius’ arousal out of the corner of his eye.

And he wasn’t only keen of sight; Albus’ cheeks reddened instantly when he put together just why Scorpius had moaned his name.

"W-were you, I mean, shit Scor…were you thinking about me and well…" Albus swallowed, his hand frozen on the tap as he tried not to boggle at Scorpius’ groin. 

"Wanking like mad? Yes. Yes I was. Can you wait till I have everything sorted till you hex me?" Scorpius tried to will himself to relax, to calm down and the blood in his body to flow anywhere but south.

Albus wet his lips and leaned against the partition. There was a flush to his cheeks and a long moment where the only sound was the shower beating on the tile and Scorpius’ chest. 

"Don’t stop." Those two words were possibly the most brave - or most reckless - Albus Potter had ever spoke. As soon as they left his mouth his face went scarlet and he stared down at the floor. 

The sound of Scorpius’ throaty laugh tore his gaze upwards and when he saw that his friend had listened to him, he gasped. Scorpius had his hand wrapped around his cock and he was slowly teasing himself.

He had to be mad. They both had to be mad. But Scorpius had already blown any cover he had. Albus knew he wanted him and, if he wanted to see how much, why the hell not? How could he possibly be anymore mortified than he already was?

In a tone that did nothing in showing that embarrassment, Scorpius managed a reply. “Do you want to hear what I’m imagining, Albus? Do you want to know what dirty things are on my mind while I wank in front of you?" There was something lazy to his voice, that stereotypical Malfoy drawl as he steadily met Albus’ eyes.

"Yes." The whisper could barely be heard over the spray of hot water but Scorpius caught it. This was insane. This was so filthy and Albus was, well, Albus. He was pure and delicate and should be respected. 

Not used as a visual aid in getting off.

The idea that his precious Albus wanted to see this made him stiffen till he was rock hard under his own hand, pumping faster as he wet his lips and stared at the object of all his desires. “You looked so hot at the tryouts. I wanted to knock you off your broom and peel off your uniform. Would you have let me kiss you while I pinned you down on the pitch? Would you have let me grind against you till I came?"

There were no words from the dark haired boy, just a nod. Albus’ lips were parted slightly and one of his hands disappeared behind the partition.

Between ragged little sighs Scorpius clucked his tongue. “No fair. If you get to watch me, I get to watch you." Scorpius crooked a finger, beckoning his best mate to come around the short wooden wall into his stall. This was lunacy but they’d gone too far and if Albus was going to play along…well, Slytherins weren’t known for passing up golden opportunities. 

And it seemed that Albus wasn’t pulling his leg; he rounded the wall and, in his usual shy fashion, stared at the ground rather than Scorpius when he was on full display. He was shorter than Scorpius and where Scorpius was broader in the shoulders Albus was lithe, all toned muscle and built for dashing about hunting the Snitch. 

At the sight of his best mate and the main player in all his fantasies’ naked body, Scorpius squeezed himself once and did so hard. Just looking at Albus was almost enough to make him come and he didn’t want to. Not yet. 

"Come here." The words were strained and Scorpius gave a short growl at the end. That sound drew Albus towards him in short, tentative steps, and his hands rested shyly on Scorpius’ chest.

They didn’t stay there long.

Scorpius snatched one and drew it down his firm chest and stomach. When it brushed the top of his erection he groaned and met Albus’ eyes once more. His best mate was nervous, he could see it in the way Albus trembled, and he smiled in what he prayed was a reassuring manner. “Stroke me? I’ll return the favor."

Albus’ hand was unsteady but, when Scorpius leaned in to press a heated kiss to his lips, it grew in confidence. It wasn’t the first time he’d touched a dick, he wanked often enough that it would be silly to think otherwise, but it was the first time he’d touched anyone else’s. Was it good enough? Did Scorpius like it harder? Faster? Just as indecision was stalling his motions all thought left him.

There was a hand on his cock and it most certainly wasn’t his own.

Lost in the sensation of Scorpius touching him, Albus pumped his hand quicker. His fingers were lightly calloused but they were touching in all the places that made him crazy when he got himself off. And as Scorpius nibbled Albus’ lower lip, he was sure his friend liked it.

In the midst of their kiss Scorpius smirked, his hand moving at a painfully slow pace on Albus’ arousal. Teasing was something he delighted in and when the shorter boy mewled in pleasure he grinned. “I never thought I’d get to do this. When you ran off at the dance after I kissed you I thought you were disgusted with me. Had a change of heart, have we Albus? Or did the kiss open your mind to the idea?"

That slow, Malfoy drawl had Albus scrambling for a grip on Scorpius’ shoulder with one hand, his other moving even faster on the other young man’s cock. He could barely focus on his friend’s words thanks to what Scorpius was doing to his body. “No, you git. I went to jerk off in the loo. I was worried you felt my hard on through my trousers."

Each word was a challenge for Albus. Scorpius had him in such a state that he was ready to beg for more, for anything, at this point. He’d spent his own share of late nights and showers getting off to the idea of Scorpius naked and now that he was in front of him Albus had to fight not to come. When they’d kissed at the Halloween dance he’d been hard in a heartbeat. It was so obvious to him that he was mortified and had to run away before his best mate thought he was an idiot.

If he’d known that Scorpius had wanted this he’d have tried to find some courage and stayed for more kisses.

Scorpius fought to hold back as well. Albus’ hand on him was amazing. All of this was better than he’d ever imagined and, being the entitled boy he was, he longed for more. To know how the other boy would feel beneath him, how Albus would look riding his cock, the sweet sounds his best mate would make - well he was getting a preview of those now and combined with his other thoughts he was right at the edge and aching with the need to come.

Were Albus anyone else it might be embarrassing to come quickly. Albus would understand. He’d smile and Scorpius knew he’d be proud that he’d been able to do that for him.

That didn’t mean he was going to let it happen, however.

Forcefully he removed Albus’ hand from him and, despite the confused sounds his friend made, he spun him so he faced the wooden partition. “Grip the top of it for support. You’re going to need it, love." Scorpius grinned and, before Albus could object, he pressed against his ass. 

It wasn’t the right time or place for more than grinding against Albus. If they ever fucked - when they fucked he corrected himself - it would be with the proper preparation. And not in a shower where they could easily be interrupted. Scorpius wanted to take his time fucking his best mate but, at the feel of his cock rubbing against Albus’ ass, he almost regretted the idea.

"Scorpius?" Albus’ tone was questioning and Scorpius smiled, leaning against the smaller boy to kiss along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Beads of water trailed along Albus’ skin and he lapped them up, kissing each spot before moving on. 

"I’m not going to fuck you Albus. I just wanted to slow it down. I didn’t want to come yet." Scorpius whispered the words, his breath hot against Albus’ skin. And only when his friend’s shoulders loosened in relief did he return to jerking him off. 

Albus gasped, bucking his hips against Scorpius’ hand as his own gripped the top of the low wooden wall. He had almost hoped the other boy was going to take him. It wasn’t the romantic setting he’d pictured in his daydreams but it was hot and that meant something, didn’t it? And in it’s own way it was kind of romantic, wasn’t it? But he’d read about how men had sex and heard stories. There was no way that Scorpius rutting into him without any preparation or lubrication would feel good for either of them.

And oh how he wanted his best mate to feel good.

Deprived of any way to make that happen at the moment, Albus rocked his hips forward, desperate for more of Scorpius’ hand on him. He whimpered when the blonde began to explore him with his other hand, cupping his balls a moment before lightly stroking the skin between them and the entrance they both so desperately wished he was inside of. At first Albus tried to squirm away but when Scorpius bit his shoulder and ground his cock against his ass cheeks, he stopped. It was an awkward place to be touched and when his friend pressed him there, he whined.

"Don’t like it? Are you embarrassed I’m back here, Albus?" Scorpius smirked, licking where he’d just bit. There was something enticing about harassing Albus like this. It was intoxicating seeing him wriggle and when he rubbed the tips of two fingers just on the right spot, he knew he had Albus ready to come. “It’ll feel better when I’m inside you someday, love. Rubbing against you from the inside, making you beg for more of my cock."

Albus wasn’t one for dirty talk in general but Scorpius was a magical sort of creature. There wasn’t a thing he did that didn’t drive the other seventh year wild and between the way his fingers teased him, the firm strokes he gave his needy cock, and the image of Scorpius fucking him Albus couldn’t hold back. His hips jerked wildly in the air and he cried out as he painted the wall with streams of his hot, white come. Some of it had gotten on Scorpius’ hand and he felt a vague embarrassment for it but now, in the afterglow, he couldn’t think of anything but the fading heat in his groin and the way Scorpius was moaning against his shoulders. 

He’d had a great deal of orgasms on his own but that, that was amazing. Someone else had teased him into release and not just anyone else. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the boy he’d wanted to be naked and dirty with since he’d hit puberty years ago. 

"You taste delicious, Albus." There was a dark laugh behind him and when Albus turned he felt his heart flop. Scorpius was licking his come off his fingers and smirking all the while. A part of Albus cringed at the idea his best mate would be so dirty but another part, a part that was quickly quieting the first, felt weak in the knees. 

"Can I taste you too, Scor? Please?" Albus sucked in his lower lip, biting it and tentatively reaching out for Scorpius’ prick. His hand moved more confidently on it than he looked, stroking him in firm, short motions that made the blonde moan and struggle to speak.

"I’m close, Al. Real fucking close. You get me more worked up than anyone else. Get on your knees, love? I’ll give you a taste real quick." His eyes were lidded slightly with pleasure and Scorpius half-smiled as he wet his lips. What if Albus refused? What if he was disgusted with the idea?

Then why would he have asked to taste him? 

Logic wasn’t his strong suit when he was moments away from release; the sight of Albus sinking to his knees on the tile floor cost him what little reason he had left to himself. Scorpius moaned and covered Albus’ hand on him with his own, guiding it towards his best mate’s lips. They were so soft and when they brushed the tip of his cock Scorpius’ breath hitched. He didn’t mean to grab Albus’ hair but his hand had a mind of its own, sinking to the wrist in Al’s wet locks and tugging him a little closer.

Surprise parted Albus’ lips and he blinked, his hand on Scorpius’ arousal pausing when the other boy began to push the tip of his dick into his mouth. Unsure of what to do or how to start, Albus licked at the head and when Scorpius moaned again he resumed stroking the rest. It was unlikely he could fit all of it into his mouth and he wasn’t sure he wanted to try right now.

No, he was content to lap at the flushed head of Scorpius’ cock and revel in the taste of him. Albus moaned too, taking a bit more in when Scorpius gently pulled on his hair. Later he’d smile and laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm but, for now, he began to suck lightly on the first few inches of Scorpius like a child with a sweet. 

And those strokes of Albus’ tongue and the movements of his hand were just enough. Scorpius’ eyes opened wider, watching the sight of his dear friend swallowing his length, and could feel the pressure build in his groin. If Albus’ kisses were heaven he didn’t know what to call the feel of his mouth on his cock. Scorpius’ body didn’t know what to make of it either; that warm, wet mouth begged to be fucked and as he began to come his hips rocked, trying to thrust deeper than Scorpius wanted. His hand tugged on Al’s hair, pulling his face back to prevent such and, when the head of his cock was just between the other boy’s lips he gave a sharp cry. 

Streams of come shot of Scorpius’ cock, whitening Albus’ lips and filling his mouth. He’d wanted a taste and, by the way he kept licking and sucking at Scorpius as he came on his lips, he liked it. 

The taste was purely Scorpius and only when Albus had lapped up every drop did he shakily rise to his feet. Scorpius smiled at him, kissing his cheeks and chin before moving to his mouth. There was no care in him that traces of his come were on Albus’ lips. He needed the other boy, needed his lips and the feel of his body against him. He longed for some sort of reassurance that Albus wasn’t disgusted with him for what they’d just done.

"Scor?" Albus broke away from the kiss, pushing wet strands of Scorpius’ hair back and off his forehead. 

"Yes, Albus?" He fought to keep his voice even despite the ragged gasps for air he took. That had been the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. It had been a pure overload on his senses and Scorpius wasn’t sure how he’d deal with it only happening once.

"Will you suck me off sometime too?" Albus blushed at his own question, stealing a glance at his best mate. There was a grin on Scorpius’ face that would have embarrassed his father for how positively unlike a Malfoy it was - not that Draco would be pleased with any of this. The Potter boy was getting to him.

And oh how Scorpius liked it.

His father would have fainted at the words that came out of his son’s mouth. “Mm, I’ll do it tonight if you want. We can sleep in bed together, pretend we’re discussing quidditch strategies or something. So when we cast a silencing charm around the bed and draw the curtains the others won’t be too curious." Scorpius lightly rubbed Albus’ back, kneading the muscles as he brought him beneath the spray of the shower. They had to clean up soon. If they took much longer they’d miss lunch. Though his appetite was solely for Albus at the moment. 

"I’d like that, Scor." Albus smiled sweetly, hugging Scorpius as his friend reached for the soap to clean them both of the evidence of their tryst. He was tired and felt so satisfied he could drift off for a nap. Albus closed his eyes and sighed quietly, becoming boneless against Scorpius’ chest.

That is, until Scorpius cracked him on the ass. “None of that, Potter."

It was his quidditch captain tone and Albus smiled for it. Someday Scorpius would have to use that in bed for it did terrible things to Albus’ imagination. For now, however, he stood straight and nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Sir…I like that. Feel free to use it tonight." Scorpius grinned, soaping up his hands and taking his time to wash the both of them. The idea that there’d be an encore, maybe several of them, made his heart clench. 

It was a dream come true to him. Scorpius pressed a tender kiss to Albus’ temple as the last of the evidence of what had happened washed down the drain. “But outside of bed feel free to call me yours. Maybe your boyfriend even. If you’d want that."

Albus laughed. Would he want that? It was like asking a drowning muggle if they wanted air. It was all he’d ever wanted, or so it had felt these past few years. “I think both of them sound good."

They were ridiculously late to lunch when they were able to stop their tender kisses and whispered affections in the steam of the Slytherin quidditch locker room. Some of their friends gave them looks that spelled questions later and, when Scorpius grabbed Albus’ hand and held it while they made their way to the table, there was scattered chatter. Gossip would get around fast in Hogwarts. 

But, as they smiled at one another and settled onto a bench, it didn’t seem to matter. Not now, not in the afterglow of a dream becoming reality.


End file.
